Each stage of a product's lifecycle from packaging printing and bottling, through end-user consumption and disposal, place a requirement on packaging solution components. The knowledge required to develop packaging for new products, or new versions of existing products, across these stages is fragmented and often not well codified. Further, the knowledge may be highly specialized, requiring expertise that may often be well beyond a casual developer.